


Tomorrow and Tomorrow and Tomorrow

by musicmillennia



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: ??????, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Oculus, Power Outage, Speed Force, Timelines, lightning storms, post-oculus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/musicmillennia
Summary: Len's had an itch under his skin ever since he came back. Barry and Iris try to comfort him.Things get a little weird.





	Tomorrow and Tomorrow and Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> prouves
> 
> H O W D A R E

Funny thing is, the next big team up didn't involve aliens, monsters, or magic. There wasn't even a meta-human. It was just a psychopath with a knife, born and raised on Earth.

Oliver and his team thought they could handle it. That'd been last week.

This week, inflatable mattresses are laid all over Oliver and Felicity's apartment while Team Flash, Legends, and Kara pile in. Saves time in case they all have to gather at a moment's notice. With all the stress that's been happening to each team these past months, it's nice to be surrounded by friends, even if it's not exactly ideal circumstances.

Then there's Len, who barely knows most of the crew he's supposed to be working with. There's an itch under his skin as he watches them all work together, even Mick. Iris and Barry send him reassuring glances while the Geek Squad attempts to track their enemy's real name and location. He spares them a brief nod and little else.

Len almost didn't make it here. The Oculus just happened to spit him out during one of the Legends' missions. Objectively, his body hasn't changed except for temporal energy that was funneled out of him weeks ago. But it feels off somehow, like skin grafts that refuse to take. Only thing he recognizes about himself is the cold gun strapped to his thigh and the well-worn protective instincts that come with his sister's voice. He's supposed to be a villain, but he's standing in a room full of heroes trying to catch a bad guy, and across the room, he has two romantic partners waiting for him, also heroes.

When there's no place for him, Len carves one for himself. That's probably the worst part: knowing there's already a place for him, just as he left it, but finding out that he no longer fits the same. The Oculus had taken pieces and put others in the wrong places.

His eyes wander to the window. Bad storm outside.

He hates brooding.

Raymond snaps his fingers. "Maybe if we tried―"

The lights go out.

Everyone freezes.

After a beat, Smoak says, "Well, guess it's bed time."

"Can't argue with Mama Nature," Cisco mumbles, already heading to the living room.

Iris and Barry have claimed the office space, Len knows. They'll invite him to share it. With Barry, there's enough heat for all three of them and then some. Might be nice.

"You good, boss?" Mick murmurs.

Len flicks his eyes to him. Then to Queen and Smoak. He practically feels the anticipation.

Instead of giving his code word, he says, "Don't do anything I wouldn't."

Mick still pauses.

Len rolls his eyes, pulling out his phone to switch on the flashlight like everybody else. "Go. I know where you'll be."

It's a cold comfort at best, but Mick takes it. According to the team, they haven't touched down since the fight against the aliens, which would mean tonight has been a long time comin'. Mick can be patient when he's really in the mood, but Len knows his limits.

Besides, it ain't like this problem's something either of them can solve in one night.

"Len?" Iris says.

He turns to see their tiny hopeful smiles. There's ten tons of weight on their shoulders that hadn't been there last time Len saw 'em. He wonders if he's got it too.

He really hates brooding.

Len takes his duffle from the pile by the door and goes to them. Their faces brighten with each step he takes, until everything's sunshine and rainbows. Telegraphing her movement, Iris reaches out and rubs his back. Barry's grinning at him, illuminated by the dim glow of the flashlights and the lightning outside.

He follows them to the office, a smallish space with a window overlooking Star City like the balcony in the main room. There's a desk by the door made of two long tables hosting a myriad of monitors, papers, and little knick-knacks like a Luke Skywalker bobblehead. The high-backed chair's smooth black with arms and wheels, swiveled around to hold Iris and Barry's bags. Instead of an air mattress, the couch has been folded out and covered with grey and green sheets. Pictures adorn the walls, happy moments. Mick's in a couple, though it's clear he had no idea a camera was on him.

Barry draws the blinds, adjusting them until just the barest hint of lightning gets through. He stands there a second, watching. Iris says he used to be terrified of storms because of Nora's murder and Thawne's lightning. Now that the stuff's in his blood, there's nothing more relaxing for him.

Len leaves him to his moment, setting his bag next to the chair and digging through it. He comes away with a pair of gray sweats and a matching quarter-sleeve shirt.

"I'll go see if there are any candles," Iris says. She leaves them with her smile still in place. Len's skin grates against itself.

Barry keeps his back turned. Len dresses. Once he's sitting on the edge of the futon, there's a flash of lightning. Barry joins him, now down to his boxers. He keeps a careful distance between them, setting his phone between them to create a dome of light.

They don't look at each other.

Thirty seconds pass. Forty. Fifty. Iris hasn't come back.

"Y'know, when I was struck by lightning," Barry says, "it felt like everything in the world was connected to me. Just for a second. Then the world ripped me to shreds."

"Shocking," Len drawls.

Barry snorts. Then he sobers again. "And when I woke up, there was something―weird. I didn't know anything about the Speed Force, just that I was in STAR Labs and it'd been nine months. Everything felt off, even though I knew I was the same person."

Len's eyes narrow.

"The lightning, it felt―right. Like I'd finally found a purpose in life. But at the same time―" Barry gestures at the wall. "I knew my life didn't fit anymore. I couldn't go back to the Barry Allen I was."

"I don't do heart to hearts, Barry," Len says.

Barry smiles. "Yeah, I know. Cold as ice." Len's lip twitches. "But...I'm not asking for one. And I know that what you went through isn't the same. You weren't meant to be consumed by the Oculus like I was meant to bond with the Speed Force. I just wanted you to know that―even though it feels like it―you're not alone."

"How inspiring."

"I'm serious."

Len looks at him. Barry's eyes look almost inhuman with the storm, but no less earnest. Always such a hero.

He looks back at the wall. "I know."

When Barry starts moving, Len lets him, keeping his eyes low as he watches the distance shrink. Barry cautiously settles a hand over his.

"Iris and I might not be able to fully understand," Barry says, "but I think it helps sometimes, just knowing someone's willing to listen. I mean, I could never understand half the things Iris says about her job, and she can't relate to the whole speedster thing on a Flash level. But we're there for each other, and we're gonna be here for you. I can run through the time stream, you know."

"Yes, I've heard many things about your run-ins with the timeline," Len says. Then, quieter, he adds, "I. Think I felt them, too."

Barry scratches behind his ear. "Sorry about that."

"No, it―" Len's eyes glaze over. "I think they helped me shake loose. The Legion and their idiot plans with reality's what clinched it, but you and your screw-ups gave me footholds."

Barry huffs. "At least something good came outta them." He bites his lip. "So...you remember that time?"

Len shrugs. "Bits n' pieces. Nothin' linear."

"Yeah, time's a bitch that way."

The door opens. Iris brings two lit candles in. Barry whisks from Len's side to clear some space on the desk, putting the flammable papers out of reach. In a rush of wind, he's back to holding Len's hand.

"Did you have a good talk?" Iris asks.

...of fucking course they'd planned this.

Len smirks. "At least someone on your team knows how to pull a con."

"It wasn't a con!" Barry says, all puppy-eyed.

"At least," Iris adds, "not a malicious one. We just figured, out of the two of us, if there was someone who could relate just a bit to literally having their whole self rewritten and shoved back in, it would be Barry."

(Mick'd tried to go with that same logic, but Len'd told him flat out that he'd rather ice off his hand again than have Mick relive anything from Chronos. At least Barry's trauma had left him with superpowers.)

"Do you feel better?" Iris asks.

"Just peachy," Len says.

Barry sighs. "So, not at all." Len doesn't answer. "Well...could we try and help?"

"Didn't you just try?" Len asks.

Iris sits on his other side, leaning back on her hands. "There are other ways."

Len rolls his eyes. "If that was a pick-up line, you two are outta practice."

"Says the guy who flirts with cold puns," Iris retorts.

"Unironically," Barry adds.

Len raises an eyebrow. "At least mine are good."

They respond with Joe West's patented "Mmmmmhm," the same one Len's heard plenty of times in interrogation rooms.

Which would've been a mood killer if Barry hadn't shifted closer and whispered, "Can I kiss you?"

It's slow going, even when Len turns his head. Barry makes one kiss into three, little brushes that ring between rolls of thunder. Len can feel a familiar thrumming under Barry's skin, more prominent with the storm. Iris' breath is at his ear and he closes his eyes, spreading his legs just enough for her hand to settle on his inner thigh. Where Barry is a twister, Iris is bedrock, solid and grounding.

Memories of the Oculus start to quake.

"I've got an idea," Iris murmurs. Len knows that voice. It's the one she uses when she's squaring off against a supervillain in her living room or pressing her chest to a gun. He's done quite a few things for that voice.

"I like your ideas," Barry eagerly replies.

"Clear the chair and put a pillow in front of it" Iris says. When Barry comes back, she stands and waves at them. "You two, clothes off."

Len's moving before he has time to think. Iris West knows how to give orders.

Once Iris herself is fully naked, she takes her robe and sets it on the chair, probably out of respect for the owner. Barry's already waiting, bouncing on his toes. Len's soon to follow.

Iris lounges in the chair, a queen on her throne. Len wonders if Smoak will know what happens tonight, or if she'll type away in ignorance. The thought makes him lick his lips.

"Len," she says, "on your knees."

Len kneels on the pillow.

"Barry, lie down."

Yellow lightning sparks through Barry's pores. He slides between Len's knees, and damn does he look good there.

Iris lifts Len's chin. Her smile is ice sharp. "I think you can figure out the rest."

Len smirks. "Oh, I think we can."

She cups the back of his head and tugs. He hoists her thighs onto his shoulders, breath hitching as Barry takes him in his mouth.

"Slow," Iris orders. Barry whines. "You can do it, Barr."

Len helps him by rocking into his mouth at the same pace he licks at Iris. She smells sweet with perfume and sex, soaking his lips and chin as he finds the right angle. Barry's blunt nails scratch at the backs of his thighs, and Len can tell he's trying not to vibrate. 

Iris pets his head, moaning softly. Lightning crashes over her face, highlighting her blown pupils. Barry groans, scrambling against Len's scars as the strike passes. Len restrains from bucking into his mouth.

The light settles back into the shadows of the candles. Len rubs circles on Iris' knees with his thumb, letting his eyes roll under the sensations of Iris' pussy and Barry's hot mouth. He's fully hard now, the itch in his skin spreading into pleasant tingles with every stroke of Iris' fingers. Barry gives a hard suck, and Len crumples forward, farther into Iris' folds.

There's a whisper in his ear. It sounds like Iris, and although Len can't make out the words, he understands completely.

The tingles form waves of warmth.

Lightning hits, blue and bright.

Iris keens. She tightens her legs around him. "Len―faster―"

Her whispers continue, caressing his head with her fingers. Len squeezes the arms of the chair and starts swirling his tongue around her clit.

"Yes," Iris moans.

Barry gives in and vibrates. His power becomes a tangible thing, metallic and writhing and so, so close, Len could almost reach out and―

Barry cries out around his cock. His lightning twists beautifully under Len's fingertips, unused to the contact. Iris' whispers keep pressing the idea at Len's brain, so he keeps caressing.

Barry's pulled off, flat out hugging Len's leg. He's whimpering, keening,  _begging_ , a mouthpiece for the Speed Force kissing Len's hand. Just underneath, Barry's skin is on fire, electrons rubbing themselves raw.

And Iris―Iris has something too, doesn't she? Something more human than the Speed Force, but  _something_. Everyone has it, but hers is unique. Len follows her whispering, follows the waves.

Iris muffles her scream just in time. Len laps at her come until she gently pushes him away, panting harshly.

"That was..." she breathes, "Len, what  _was_ that?"

She opens her eyes and starts.

"Your eyes."

Len coaxes an orgasm from Barry. It's not the first. He hums lazily.

"Len," Iris hisses, "your eyes are glowing!"

That's not normal. Definitely a problem.

Oh, but there are so many ways to play with the Speed Force, with Iris' Something. Just a little more...

The storm bursts.

 

Len has a bitching temple headache. At least it's dark.

"He's waking up."

"Len?"

Len rubs his eyes. His body feels heavy, but for the first time since he came back, that itch is gone. He feels―like Leonard Snart.

Something must've happened, then.

He opens his eyes to flashlights showering everyone. Cisco's nursing a nosebleed. Mick's tense from head to foot. Iris and Barry are giving him serious cases of kicked puppies. Everybody else looks vaguely uncomfortable.

Iris smiles. "Hey."

"What happened?" fuck, is that his voice? Sounds like sandpaper.

"Turns out the Oculus left you with more than just excess temporal energy," says Raymond. He can't seem to look Len in the eye. "Uh. We think some of it fused with your system."

"Without your fancy tech?" Len drawls, "I'm almost impressed, Boy Scout."

"To be fair," Smoak says, "it, uh. Didn't exactly take a lot to draw the conclusion."

Barry scratches the back of his head.

He doesn't have a shirt on.

...oh no.

"You, uh," Barry clears his throat. "When we―you sorta―"

"The Oculus in your system had sex with the Speed Force and West's timeline," Mick says.

There are a few coughs.

"It doesn't seem to be harmful!" Smoak interjects. "Just, uh. Exhausting. But we-we can run scans once the storm passes."

"Don't fuck until then," Mick says.

"Mr. Rory!" Stein hisses.

"What?"

Len. Len is not dealing with this. "And why are you all crowded around here?"

Iris talks over every open mouth: "The Oculus made a bit of an impact."

"Yeah," Cisco says, nasal and clogged, "thanks for that, by the way.  _Some of us_ have powers sensitive to the workings of the universe!"

Caitlin pats his back.

"I'm going back to sleep," Len says.

 

A few months later, Barry bites his lip. "Could you..."

Len smirks. "Could I what, Barry?"

"Do the, uh...the thing?"

Oculus grazes against the Speed Force. "Do what?"

Barry  _swoons_. Iris snorts her coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> what was this??? your guess is good as mine tbh


End file.
